Just A Little Mistake
by Fell's Blessing
Summary: No, no, no. This can't be happening to him. This can't be happening to him and Lithuania. He, the great and fabulous Poland, couldn't possibly be pregnant! LietPol, mpreg
1. The Pole Finds Out He'll Be A Mama

This idea has actually been in my head for a pretty long time. I've just gotten around to writing it recently. :) This is just a short side project to my other oneshots and HetaOffice and will be updated infrequently. It will most likely not be longer than 12-14 chapters. I hope I got all of the pregnancy symptoms down right...Fatigue, nausea, morning sickness, there will be more added as the story goes on. I've always wanted to write how Poland would deal with pregnancy, getting fat and not being able to fit into his clothes and everything. So, I wrote this.

Crappy story title is crappy.

Depending on whether or not you guys want it, the rating may or may not be bumped up.

I write too much LietPol. D:

**Warnings: (for the chapter) Mpreg, LietPol (established relationship), vomiting, mentions of sex, and various pregnancy symptoms  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just A Little Mistake<br>**_

_**Chapter 1 – In Which the Pole Finds Out He'll Be a Mama**_

World meetings were always such a drag for Poland. No matter which nation sponsored it, America always ended up hijacking it somehow, England and Germany would get mad, and then everyone started fighting until someone restored order. And after that, they would just talk and talk and talk. Now, Poland himself was a huge fan of talking, but not _this_ kind of talk. It was just _so_ boring!

But this meeting seemed to be even more boring. America had said something stupid (already) and was banned from saying anything until the next turn. Spain was talking about oil or shipping or immigration or human rights or some other thing.

"Poland?"

"Hmm?"

Lithuania was looking at him with such concern Poland couldn't help but smile a little.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Poland nodded.

"Nah, I'm just, like, a little tired, you know?" He yawned. That's true. He _had_ been awfully tired in the past few weeks. Maybe he just needed to drink some stronger tea, or maybe even some coffee...

"You've been tired a lot," Lithuania said. "I'm starting to get a little worried, Po."

"You're always worried." He sighed and rested his head on the table. "This meeting's boring. It's, like, even more boring than usual."

Lithuania put his hand on Poland's forehead. "You feel a little bit warm. It might just a little blip in your economy."

"If it was, wouldn't I, like, know?"

Lithuania smiled slightly and continued to pay attention to the meeting.

Poland never remembered Spain's voice being this smooth and soft, like a soothing lullaby. It just made him feel all warm and comfy; he was back home underneath the blankets again—a long lazy Saturday morning cuddling with Lithuania. But Lithuania wouldn't want to cuddle with him here! His eyelids began to droop. Maybe taking a small nap wouldn't be such a bad idea. He would be up and running before anyone even noticed. He finally closed his eyes and let sleep take him...

"_Po...?"_

"Nnn, not now, Sprinkles, mama's trying to sleep..."

"_Poland?"_

"_Ow!"_

He slid off his chair and onto the floor, his pens and papers falling down with him. He half-opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure standing over him. His arm hurt.

"P-Poland! Are you alright?"

He was hoisted to his feet as Lithuania examined him everywhere, face burning with guilt.

"_Ah Dievas_, I'm sorry, Poland!" he said, cupping his cheeks. Poland looked into his eyes and smiled. His eyes were always so gentle and sweet.

"Liet, I'm fine," he said. "Really." He hissed. "Err, never mind. My arm hurts a little. Right one."

Lithuania held up the arm. Poland winced slightly.

"Looks like a scrape; it's bleeding a little." He kissed it, and Poland whimpered. "Come on, we'll clean it up in the bathroom."

Poland followed him out of the room and down the deserted hall, their footsteps echoing on the walls. Poland found that he could barely walk; his fatigue weighed him down. He was so tired, he wanted to let Lithuania carry him.

"Hey, Liet, where is everyone?"

"The meeting ended around a half-hour ago." Lithuania opened the door to the bathroom and led him to the sink. "I tried to wake you up, but you're a pretty heavy sleeper."

"What, did you kick me off the chair or something?" Even though his tone was a bit brusque, Poland smiled.

"No. I...tried to nudge you, but I guess that I nudged you a bit too hard and you fell off." He dabbed some water on a paper towel and pressed it onto the scrape. Poland gasped.

"I'm sorry," Lithuania said.

"No...it's okay, Liet." He rubbed his eyes. Wow, he felt tired...

Lithuania removed the towel and threw it away. "There, now it looks better. It should heal soon."

Poland leaned against his shoulder. "Nnn, Liet, I can't wait to get home."

Lithuania wrapped his arm around his waist. "Me too." He kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel. Our plane leaves in the morning."

* * *

><p>"<em>Agggghhhhhhh."<em>

Poland wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and thew it into the filthy toilet. He flushed it, leaning back and resting the back of his head on the sink. It was five o'clock, and he had woken up about to hurl. He felt ill, nauseous, like he was on the side of a moving ship. Lithuania hadn't woken up, but he was sure to in an hour. Their flight from Madrid to Warsaw took off at eight-thirty, and Lithuania was always nervous when it came to getting to their flight on time.

_Good God, what's wrong with me?_ he thought. He panted, and his throat burned from the stomach acid. He really hoped that this would just be a one-time thing.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Po? Are you alright?"

_No, not Liet!_

"Err, I'm fine! I just had to pee a little."

"Are you sure? I heard you throwing up."

"My pee was just...uhh, loud! That's what! I'm coming out!"

Poland stumbled to his feet and opened the door to a very worried Lithuania.

"Ha! You should, like, totally see your face right now," he croaked.

"Your breath smells like vomit." Poland froze. "Poland, please tell me what's wrong. I can't bear to see you like this."

"Liet, I'm telling you. I don't know."

Lithuania blinked and put his hands on Poland's shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

Lithuania tapped his chin. "You know what I think it might be?"

"What?"

"You might have caught that E. coli that's spreading from Germany."

"Ewwww! Liet, that's totally gross!"

"Well, that's the only thing that I can come up with."

Poland sighed. "That's true."

He kissed his forehead. "Do you want to go back to bed or just get ready now?"

"Of course, I want to go to bed! Our flight leaves in three hours, Liet, and I still want as much beauty sleep as I can get!" Poland moved towards the bed.

"You're going to have to either clean out your mouth or sleep in the extra bed that's _supposed_ to be yours. I don't want you hugging me with that breath."

Poland chuckled. "Yeah, I'll just brush my teeth. I'm still not done cuddling with you."

* * *

><p>If anything, things only seemed to get worse back in Warsaw. The morning after they got back, nausea sent a horrified Poland running back into the bathroom again. And again. And again. Poland decided that he hated E. coli.<p>

But the vomiting was just the worst of his problems. Fatigue began to plague him as well. No matter how much sleep he got the night before, he always felt _tired_.

He felt, if anything, worse for Lithuania. His partner could do nothing except stand by and watch as Poland became inexplicably tired or puked his guts out.

After he nearly fainted, he had enough.

Poland came home from dropping off some paperwork at the office, and staggered into his Lithuania's arms, panting heavily, his world spinning. (Thankfully, Lithuania was sweeping the floor in the entrance hall. If not, Poland would have collapsed on the floor.)

"L-Liet..." he gasped, burying his head in Lithuania's chest.

Lithuania lifted Poland into his arms bridal-style. "P-Poland, what happened?" he demanded in horror.

"I feel so weak, Liet. Like, I can barely move at all." He clutched Lithuania's shirt.

"Come on," Lithuania whispered. He carried Poland up the stairs and into his bedroom. He pulled the covers off and set him down.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so we can make an appointment for the specialist. Do you want me to call?" Lithuania tucked him in.

"N-no." Now that he was laying down, his light-headedness appeared to be disappearing. "I'll do it."

Poland shakily picked up the phone from the bedroom table and put in the number. The phone rung once, twice, thr—

"Dr. Sobczak's office. May I ask who's calling?"

"_Cześć_. It's Feliks Łukasiewicz, and I'm calling for an a-appointment."

"Feliks Łukasiewicz? Are you on record?"

Poland huffed. "I'm, like, _Polska_!"

"Oh-oh!" Something clattered on the other line. "I-I'm sorry P-pol—Mr. Łukasiewicz. Uhh, what's the reason for this appointment?"

"I'm throwing up every morning, I feel _so _freaking exhausted, _and_ I nearly collapsed a few minutes ago. When's Dr. Sobczak free?"

"The earliest is tomorrow morning at ten—"

"Great. Book me for then."

The receptionist scribbled something down. "Alright, Mr. Łukasiewicz, we'll see you then."

"Thanks." Poland clicked off the phone and laid his head down on the cool pillow, closing his eyes.

Lithuania sat on the bed next to him. "I made some dinner. Żurek. I thought it might help settle your stomach."

At the thought of the sour rye soup, Poland felt his gorge rise. "Ick. I'm, like, not in the mood for that, Liet. It sounds totally gross."

"Poland, you love żurek." Lithuania frowned slightly.

"Yeah, well, I think it's, like, gross now!"

Lithuania sighed. "Maybe I'll bring you a bowl up here in case you change your mind."

"Ehhhh."

While Lithuania went downstairs, Poland turned over on his stomach and wrapped his arms around his pillow, trying to find a position to soothe his body.

"I'm back."

Poland cracked an eye open. Lithuania carried a food tray over to him laden with a small bowl of soup as well as some fruit and bread. Poland smiled and turned over.

"Aw, Liet, that's too sweet. You shouldn't have." He sat up and wrinkled his nose.

"Eww! You _really_ shouldn't have! It smells disgusting!"

"Po...?"

Poland ripped the covers off him and rushed into the bedroom bathroom, doubling over and splattering the toilet bowl with the contents of his stomach. (Lithuania just stood there with a mortified look on his face.) He gagged and retched and gasped for air. He turned around and rested his forehead on the cool surface of the faucet.

"_Poland!"_

Lithuania set the tray down on the floor and rushed over to his partner, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and gently wiping his mouth with some toilet paper.

Poland hugged Lithuania tightly. "I, like, haven't felt this awful in a really long time..."

Lithuania flushed the toilet. "I know, Poland," he said, burying his face in his soft hair. "I really hate seeing you like this."

"Hnnn."

They stayed that way for a long time, Lithuania holding Poland in his arms while Poland leaned into him. He breathed harshly, and his throat was still raw. What sort of bizarre E. coli strain—if it even _was_ E. coli; Poland was starting to doubt that—made the victim feel so helpless and sick and tired and gross?

"Liet?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I still have some of the fruit?"

"Oh, of course!" Lithuania took a hold of his hand and helped him to his feet. Poland staggered a little and clutched Lithuania's arm. Back on the bed, Lithuania removed the soup and set the tray down on top of Poland.

"Mmm, thanks, Liet."

Poland bit into the yellow cantaloupe as Lithuania went downstairs with the soup bowl. Surprisingly, it actually tasted good, and he felt his stomach beginning to settle. In fact, it felt the best than it had been in the past few days.

"Guess you just needed some fruit, huh?" Poland giggled and patted his tummy.

Lithuania came back upstairs to a smiling Poland and half the fruit on the tray eaten.

"That was fast," he said.

"Yeah, and I, like, actually feel better too!" Poland replied, plopping a grape into his mouth.

Lithuania smiled and sat back down. "That's good!"

"Maybe I don't need the specialist visit after all!"

* * *

><p>Poland did need the specialist visit after all.<p>

The next morning, Poland got up, felt sick again, and hurled again. Dammit, was this thing _ever_ going to leave him? He looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked...pretty bad. At least he had the appointment today to look forward to...

He fell back into bed, but then he noticed that the bed was unusually lighter.

"Liet?"

He stayed on his back for a little while. After he had regained his breath, he went out the door and slowly down the stairs, making sure not to overexert himself while he was in this condition. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted from downstairs. Poland was not hungry.

In the kitchen, he found Lithuania talking rapidly in Lithuanian on his cell phone and waiting for a piece of toast to pop up. Poland was too dazed to decipher what he was saying, but Lithuania sounded exasperated and...was he even a bit angry?

Poland pulled up a chair for himself at the small kitchen table. Lithuania finally sighed and closed his phone. He jumped when he saw Poland.

"P-Poland, I didn't see you!" he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm here. Who're you talking to?"

"My boss."

"Oh."

Lithuania gave Poland a hug and kissed his cheek. "Poland, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. There's some sort of emergency session going on in the Seimas, and I have to be there."

Poland's heart dropped. He had expected Lithuania to come with him for the appointment, and Poland hated specialist visits, especially if he was alone. Not that Dr. Sobczak was a bad person or anything—he just hated them!

"What?" Poland whined. "How long are you going to be out?"

Lithuania shook his head. "I really don't know. Maybe I'll be back by the end of the day or maybe I'll have to stay in Vilnius for a little longer. I'm sorry, Poland. I would have really like to have gone to your appointment."

"Mmm." Poland tried to smile. "It's okay, Liet. I can totally handle the appointment on my own. Our jobs come first after all."

Lithuania smiled sadly and kissed his lips. "I'll text you as soon as I get to Vilnius, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, Poland." He went over to the toaster and out popped his very blackened and burnt toast.

"This is a great way to start the morning."

* * *

><p>Poland kicked his legs back and forth on the examining table, biting his lip. He hated sitting on these things—the way the thin paper crinkled whenever he moved just sounded so weird! He had been the only one in the waiting room, thankfully, so he had avoided nosy people asking what he was in for. Dr. Sobczak was a doctor for humans; however, he had been given the fabulous job to be Poland's health specialist. Most nations had these—specialists who they could turn to when they felt ill and had no idea what was wrong.<p>

"Poland, you're an odd sight in here," Dr. Sobczak said as he entered the room. Sobczak was a young doctor, barely in his forties, with light brown hair and blue eyes.

Poland looked up. "Y-Yeah, I haven't been feeling good."

Sobczak retrieved his file from the folder on the door. He opened it and took out a pen. "So, it appears that you've been vomiting, mainly in the mornings, been feeling tired and light-headed at times, and have an aversion to certain foods." He scribbled something down.

"That's right. Is it part of that E. coli thing?"

"Perhaps. Has your stomach been having cramps?"

"No."

More scribbles. "Have you been constipated?"

"Ew, yuck! No!"

Again with the scribbles. "Aside from the vomiting, you don't really have any of the symptoms of E. coli infection."

"Oh...what the heck is it then?"

"Let me just check your heart and lungs."

After that procedure was done, Sobczak sat down on a small, swiveling chair. "Your lungs sound fine, but your heartbeat _is_ a lot faster than what I recall."

Poland blinked. "R-really?"

"Has there been any dramatic drop in stocks recently or a rise of crime rate in Warsaw?"

"N-no. Not that I, like, know of."

"Hmm. Any government turmoil?"

"Just the normal bickering."

"Economic unrest?"

"Just the stuff going on in Greece kinda affecting us."

Sobczak continued writing. He blushed a little and asked, "Ahh. Are you s-still having sex with that nation living with you?"

Poland's face burned. "...You mean, like, Lithuania?" he whispered. "Y-yeah, I am. B-but nations, like, can't get any sexually transmitted...umm, diseases and junk. And, Liet and I haven't done it in a while because I've been sick."

The doctor took a deep breath. "When was the last time?"

"Like, a month ago. Maybe a month and a half."

"...Do you use condoms?..."

"N-n-no..." Poland shrunk against the wall. "We don't..."

Sobczak closed his file and put it on a nearby desk. He ran a hand over his face. He must have thought of something because he expression perked up a little.

"Let me run a urine analysis for you. That should pick up any immediate problems, and some results of the test could come up within a few minutes."

Poland's eyes widened, and he sat up straight. "R-really? That sounds, like, good. What do I pee in?'

Sobczak chuckled and retrieved a small clear capped cup wrapped in plastic from a drawer. He handed it to Poland.

"Just this," he said. "Don't worry, it's completely sterile. The bathroom is the door straight down the hall."

"Alright! I can totally do this."

In the hall, Poland ripped the bag open with his teeth and closed the bathroom door. After he did his business, he went back to the room and handed the cup to Sobczak. "Here you go."

Sobczak nodded. "I'll run this over to the lab, and I'll have some of the results as soon as I get back."

As he walked away, Poland sat down on the examining table and gripped his knees. He would finally have the answers to all of his problems. But...what if it was some mutated virus or something that was transmitted between nations and humans and there wasn't a cure? Or what if it was some deadly disease that make its victim puke for the rest of their life? And if it was, how on earth would he tell Lithuania? The poor brunet was already worried enough for him as it was. Now with the results of this, Lithuania might have an anxiety attack—and he wasn't even the one sick!

A few minutes later, Sobczak came into the room with a grave and somewhat befuddled look on his face.

"Oh God, just tell, like, me what it is so I can get it over with!" Poland said.

Sobczak sat down next to Poland on the table, and said the words that Poland thought he would never hear in his life.

"Poland, are you aware that male nations can get pregnant?"

"_WHAT?"_

Poland stood up quickly, which was a really bad idea because his head started to swim.

"No. No—no—no—no—no—no!" He paced across the room, leaning on the wall. "No, no, I'm, like _a guy_. There's no possible way that I can be pregnant."

Sobczak, bless him, barely even blinked. "I have the results of the urine test right here, Poland. And the results point to pregnancy."

"Well, that test is, like, totally wrong!" Poland whirled around at him. "I can't be pregnant," he stated flatly.

"Poland, all of your symptoms _are_ pregnancy symptoms," Sobczak continued. "The morning sickness, the fatigue, the aversion to certain foods—"

"Yeah, but I am _not_ pregnant!" Poland breathed harshly. "And I'm not! And I'm, like, just going to go out into the world and prove to _you_ that I'm—totally" He took that first step towards the door. "—_not—_" And the floor rushed up to meet him.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>:

Dievas - "God" in Lithuanian  
>Żurek – some Polish soup made with sour rye. I've never tasted it.<br>Cześć - "Hello" in Polish; used a lot on the phone.  
>Seimas – Lithuanian parliament<p>

Some more interesting things will be coming up in the next chapter. Poor Poland's gonna freak out. (Even more than he has right now.) ;D I hope you all liked it.


	2. The Lithuanian Receives A Shocking Call

**I LIIIIIIIIIIVE.**

People. I AM NOT DEAD.

Here's the funny story. I went on vacation, had almost no muse to write, went back home, had to do summer work, am up to my head in homework, and NOW I want to write. 8D

Yeah, sorry if this is kinda crappy. This is what got me out of my writer's block so forgive me if it doesn't make sense in some parts.

Also, I noticed that in the last chapter nearly every other word Liet says is, "Poland!" xDD

**Warnings: More vomiting. And mpreg. Why would you click on this anyway if you hated mpreg?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just A Little Mistake<strong>_

_**Chapter 2 - In Which The Lithuanian Receives A Shocking Phone Call**_

Figures faded in and out of his vision. Their voices seemed away, muffled. He had no idea who they were or what they were talking about. He couldn't even move, couldn't speak, his mind was just a muddled mess at the moment. What happened again?

Poland's eyes slowly opened, and everything came into focus. A nurse stood above him, holding something disgusting-smelling to his nose. Sobczak was running around like crazy and talking on his cell phone so fast that Poland had no idea what the heck he was saying.

"Wha-what's going on?" He lifted himself to a sit and waved the nurse away.

Sobczak looked at him. "I'm going to have to say good-bye now. He just woke up, and I need to talk to him...You too, Mr. President." Poland bristled. "Good-bye." Sobczak folded his cell phone and pocketed it.

"Feliks, you're up," he said. He wrote something else down on his clipboard and went over to Poland, waving a flashlight in his eyes.

"Ah! Like, _God_! What're you doing?" Poland flailed. Sobczak recoiled back and turned off the light.

"Well, your body seems fine. Any dizziness or faintness?"

"N-No! I'm seeing stars thanks to that _stupid_ light of yours."

Sobczak waved the nurse away and made sure that the door was shut. "I was just on the phone with your boss, the President. I told him everything."

Poland blinked rapidly. Oh no, he—"You did _what_? You did _not_, like, tell him I was knocked up!"

"Poland, I had to explain it to him—you'd just fainted. He was just getting ready to head over here when you woke up."

"_How could you tell him something like that?"_ Poland screamed. "If anything, _I_ should've been the one to tell him."

Sobczak scribbled something down. "You indirectly acknowledged your pregnancy. Good."

"I—"

Poland put his hands in his face and his shoulders sagged, as the magnitude of the situation crashed down on him. He and Liet...their lives would be changed forever. Oh shit. "I...I can't...How?"

Sobczak shook his head. "No idea," he said. "But you're most definitely pregnant. Of course, I drew some of your blood for a test—"

Poland removed his hands. "You _took my blood_? Without _my_ permission? What kind of—"

"Calm, calm down, Poland. Everything will be fine—"

"Fine? _Fine_?" Poland snarled, and Sobczak took a step back in shock. "How in the world will _anything_ be fine? I'm a nation, I'm a _guy_, and I'M PREGNANT."

Sobczak glanced nervously at the door. Thankfully, the walls were soundproof. "Poland..."

"_Don't—" _Poland sniffed and wiped his wet cheeks. When had he begun crying? "How could this happen? I-I can't raise a baby. _Liet_ and I can't. This is all just a huge mistake. L-Liet doesn't deserve this. It's totally not his fault. He—he'll hate me."

Poland flopped onto the examining table and stared at the floor. The tears fell and formed little soggy droplets on the paper. So little. Probably the current size of the little baby inside him—

Sobczak wrapped his arm around him and Poland leaned into him. He smelled like candy.

"There, there," Sobczak said. "Poland, Lithuania's been your partner for, what, four centuries?"

"If you're c-counting t-t-the U-Union of K-k-rrrewo, then it's, like, seven. B-But, we, l-like, went to war too, and he...he...he _hated_ me."

"Poland, your countries are on decent terms with each other. And as evidenced by...well, _this_, you and Lithuania are on...more than decent terms. It would take more than this to make him leave you."

"But, Sobczak, we're _nations_! We...we can't, like, take care of a baby. We just, like, don't have the time."

"Then, perhaps adoption will be your only option." Sobczak shrugged and gently pushed Poland off him. As Poland blinked his remaining tears away, he saw that the entire side of Sobczak's blue shirt was drenched in tears.

"Sorry about your shirt," he mumbled.

The doctor waved it away. "Ah, it's nothing. I have much more at home." He grabbed that damned clipboard again and started scribbling on it. "I suggest that you do _not_ tell anybody about this except for Lithuania. And those other two nations you talk about a lot—Lithuania's brothers?"

"You mean, Estonia and Latvia?"

"Then, Estonia and Latvia. However, I would not tell those last two until you know for certain that the fetus, or fetuses, if possible, are viable."

"Viable? When's that?"

"Past the twentieth week of pregnancy, and there is no chance of a miscarriage. If your...err, _last time's_ as accurate as you say, then you're only six weeks pregnant." He sighed. "I am no obstetrician, so I most definitely cannot give you a thorough prenatal examination. However, I can saaaaay—" He ripped out a blank sheet of paper and started writing. "—no caffeine, no alcohol, no medication, no hot baths, and absolutely no smoking." He handed it to Poland, who pocketed it.

Poland sniffed. "What if he _does_ leave me? I-I've been seeing this coming. H-He's st-staying in Vilnius more and more. W-What if he, like, decides to leave for good because of this?" He raised his knees to his chin.

"Poland, from what you've told me of Lithuania, it's that he loves you very, very much. Who knows, maybe this baby'll bring you closer together." He gave Poland another hug. "Poland, he _has_ to know. You can't leave him in the dark about this forever."

Poland nodded and sighed. "I guess...He kinda, like, _is_ the dad." He giggled as an image flashed through his head of Lithuania carrying a little boy or girl on his shoulders.

Sobczak pat his back and got off the table. "Well, I suppose this concludes our appointment for today. I'll speak with your boss later on. I know the name of a pretty good obstetrician in the area, but I'll just have to talk to the president for approval. I'll call you in a few days about the result of the blood test."

Poland slipped down the table and headed to the door. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Sobczak put his hand on his shoulder. "Poland, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Poland shrugged him off and walked out.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the house, Poland nearly caused five accidents. He was in such a stupor, trying to wrap his head around the entire situation. Everything just seemed so, <em>so<em> unreal.

The adorable plants and flowers he kept in his garden seemed unusually gray. There were no clouds in the sky, but it was lifeless. Everything was dead.

_I'm pregnant_. He dragged his feet across the front steps and opened the door. _I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Liet's baby._

He did not remember walking into the hallway or up the stairs, nor did he remember going into his room and laying down on the bed.

But he did remember his pocket buzzing.

He took out his phone and opened it.

"_I'm in Vilnius right now. I hope the appointment went well. Liet :)"_

Attached to the message was a picture of him smiling and standing in front of the Seimas Palace. Poland smiled slightly.

"_Cool. Guess what, Liet? I'm pregnant, and you're the father."_

He could just imagine the look on Lithuania's face if he texted him that.

But telling Lithuania through a text message would be so wrong on so many levels. He was the father; he deserved to be told in person.

But how would he react?

Poland's Lithuania was such a worry-wart, always fussing or worried about some thing. Knowing Liet, he would probably demand how long Poland was pregnant, whether or not he had done something to upset the baby, and what he could do to help ensure a safe pregnancy. But a dark thought had crawled into Poland's mind, and it simply would not leave.

What if he thought Poland was lying?

Now that he was thinking about it, it was becoming a much more plausible situation.

Lithuania had been living at Poland's house for just over twenty years. No doubt, he would think that a strong attachment had grown between him and Poland (that was a bit of an understatement). However, the main purpose of Lithuania's staying was for him to get stronger and rehabilitate after the Soviet years. With each year, Lithuania was getting progressively stronger, and Poland feared the day when his friend had to go back to his home. Lithuania might think this whole pregnancy a ruse to keep him at Poland's house longer just for the sake of their personal relationship. Would Liet get mad? Would he walk out of the house? Leave Poland behind to care for the baby himself?

Poland turned off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Telling Lithuania would be like treading on a pool of thin ice—just a little mistake, and his world would come crashing down.

* * *

><p>Lithuania didn't come back that night. Poland was used to this, but it seemed even worse. The clock seemed to crawl as Poland laid awake and alone in his bed, wondering about the best possible way to tell Lithuania.<p>

That first night, Poland got a call from the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Poland?"

Poland let out a groan and flopped down on the couch. "Hey, boss."

"I've just received a very interesting call from Dr. Sobczak earlier." Poland winced. "Poland, how on earth could you have gotten pregnant?"

"Like, I really don't know," Poland said. "I'm just as confused as you are."

His boss sighed. "The father's Lithuania, isn't it?"

Poland gulped. "Y-yeah."

"Does his president know?"

"No..."

"Does Lithuania even know?"

"...No..."

"Poland, you—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I need to tell him!" Poland snarled.

Silence.

"Oh, boss, I'm, like, totally sorry. I didn't mean to snap—"

"Poland, are you alright?"

Poland gulped. "O-of course, I t-totally am!"

"You don't sound alright. Are you worried about Lithuania?"

Damn.

"Umm, uhh..."

"Just remember, I'm sure that Lithuania wouldn't leave you over this. He loves you so much."

Poland blushed. "I, like, never said I was worried!"

"I never said you were. I'm just telling you."

"Y-yeah, okay, boss..." He twirled the cord around his finger.

"Oh, Sobczak gave me the name, number, and address of an obstetrician that he knows. Her name is Dr. Tarnowski, and she graduated top of her class from Jagiellonian. I haven't talked to her yet, but I'm having people doing background checks, making sure she's trustworthy—"

"Yeah...I get it." Poland rubbed his eyes. "I'm just...you know..."

"I understand. I'll leave you now. Good-bye, Poland."

"Bye, boss..."

Poland hung up and set the phone down on the table, not even putting it on the receiver.

* * *

><p>The next day, Poland woke up, vomited, and found a message on the answering machine from Lithuania.<p>

"_Poland! I'm so sorry that I only texted you yesterday. Things were so busy and chaotic over here, I just didn't have the time. I hope your appointment went well. Please call me. I'm worried about you, Po."_ Poland blushed slightly at the nickname. _"Bye. I'll see you when I get back. Aš tave myliu."_

"_Kocham cię,"_ Poland replied quietly.

"_Message received 12:34 AM. End of final message."_

12:34? That was 1:34 Lithuanian time. What on earth was Lithuania doing up at that hour? He normally went to sleep much, much earlier. He was really working so hard...

_There's no way I can tell him now,_ Poland thought, pressing button on the answering machine. _He's way, way too stressed. This might even put him into another anxiety attack-mode._ He sighed.

"_Message deleted. 7:53 AM."_

Poland looked at the clock, at the little ticking hand. Lithuania hadn't had a panic attack in years ever since he had gone through intensively therapy and extra TLC, and Poland did _not_ want to have Liet rushing to the hospital because of something going on with the baby.

_Well, what else can I do then?_Poland trudged up the stairs and fell into bed again, curling his arms around a pillow and wishing it was his Liet. _Liet needs to know; it's his baby too. I can't just get..._

He blinked and sniffed. When had he begun to cry? Why had he been crying so much recently?

_No, I won't even consider that option. As much as I don't want this baby, I'm stuck with it now._

His cell phone began to buzz on the bedside table, and he picked it up.

"Hello...?"

"Poland! Oh thank God, you picked up!"

"Liet! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! We resolved the issue last night! I'm coming back today."

Poland's heart sank. "That's...that's great, Liet!"

"Yeah, it is." He chuckled. "So, how was the appointment? Is everything all right?"

"Umm..." Poland bit his lip. _Not over the phone. Not over the phone._

"Yeah, it just turned out to be a bit of the E. coli. Nothing really to worry about. It's going away."

"That's good."

Silence.

"Po?"

"Yeah, Liet?"

"Are you alright?"

He blinked and giggled. "Liet, like, what do you mean, of course I'm—"

"Something's upsetting you. I can tell."

He froze. "R-really? Y-You must be wrong then. I'm fine. Really!"

"Seriously? Poland, you sound like someone died. Or you got into a fight with Hungary. Is something wrong?"

"Pffff, of course not! I'm, like, totally fine. No big deal."

Lithuania huffed. "Well, I'm coming back tonight, so I can probably find out when I get home. Stay safe, won't you, Po?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Liet."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up and hid his phone under his pillow. Great. Now he had just lied to him too.

* * *

><p>"Poland?"<p>

"I'm in here."

Poland giggled when Lithuania walked into the kitchen. Poland had really outdone himself for dinner. He had checked up recipes online and gone through Lithuania's cooking notes in order to create the perfect Lithuanian dinner. He had boiled cepelinai, baked kugėlis, poured a bowl of šaltibarščiai, and grilled šaslykai (and for some odd reason, his stomach didn't bother him at all while he was cooking these).

Lithuania's briefcase fell to the floor with a thud.

"P-poland?"

He smiled and sauntered over to Lithuania, wrapping his arms around his brunet and kissing his cheek. The best way to get Lithuania calmed down and content was to prepare him a big meal and then cuddle before breaking any bad news to him.

"Like, hey," Poland whispered. "Are you tired?"

Lithuania blushed. "P-Poland, wh-what is all this?" he asked. "Why did you go through all this trouble—?"

Poland placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Can't I just celebrate your returning home?"

"W-well—"

"We, like, should get started. I don't want any of the food to get cold."

He ushered his partner over to the table and pulled out a chair for him. Lithuania continued to look over everything with a stunned look on his face.

"What do you, like, want to start with?" Poland asked, sitting across from him.

"Err, I-I don't know."

That was nearly exactly how the meal went. Lithuania was too confused to really do much except say, "yes" and "no" to whatever Poland offered him. Poland barely touched his food. Whenever he lifted the fork to his mouth, he felt his gorge rise and had to put it down. Lithuania noticed this, but just thought it was a part of his fake E. coli.

"Poland, is there anything going on?" he asked after his second serving of kugėlis. "You're almost never _ever_ like this."

"Oh, it's, like, nothing, Liet," he said for the twentieth time, still keeping up that fake smile.

After the plates had been cleared and the table cleaned off, Poland decided to wrap his arms around Lithuania's back and not let go.

"What're you doing?" he sputtered.

"I, like, wanna snuggle." Poland buried his head in his shoulder. "Can we do it tonight?"

Lithuania blushed. "Y-You mean, like—?"

"No! Not like that! I mean, just, like, snuggling. On the bed. Like, just the two of us." He nuzzled Lithuania's neck and hoped that the other couldn't hear his heartbeat. It was right after cuddling when Poland planned to break it to him. Could he really do it?

"O-oh..." Lithuania placed his hands on Poland's. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Good." He kissed his neck. "Just wait, and I'll be back in pjs." He went upstairs.

Lithuania smiled and put some of the plates in the dishwasher. Poland _was_ being awfully affectionate to him. It was quite unnerving to see him like this. What was wrong? Maybe he could find something out while they were—

_Riiiiiiiiing_.

"Hello?"

"Oh, is this Lithuania?"

He blinked. "Is this Dr. Sobczak?"

"Yes, it is." He sighed. "Did Poland tell you about his condition?"

"Yes. He said it would be going away soon and told me not to worry about it. But I can't help but be worried."

"Poland's considering an abortion?"

A what?

_What?_

"Wait, what? Why would Poland need an abortion?"

"Because of his condition. I would think with his being pregnant, you would be concerned with the health of your unborn child!"

Condition.

Poland.

Pregnant.

Oh dear God, it all made sense.

"Poland is pregnant?"

"Oh..."

Silence. Lithuania could hear his own heartbeat.

"I was just going to tell you that the blood test results are positive."

The phone fell to the floor with a clatter, breaking in half. The line went dead. His hand was still clenched in the position of holding the phone. He thought of nothing.

"Liet?"

Blank.

"Liet, how do I look in this?"

Poland stood in the doorway, wearing his usual pink pajamas.

"Liet?"

Lithuania looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN<strong>

**Cepelinai** - Lithuanian potato dumplings  
><strong>Kugėlis<strong> - Lithuanian potato pudding  
><strong>Šaltibarščiai<strong> - a cold Lithuanian beet soup  
><strong>Šaslykai<strong> - Lithuanian sausage  
><strong>Aš tave myliu<strong> and **Kocham cię** - You're a sad LietPol fan if you don't know these two

Read and review! 8D


	3. The Lithuanian Has a Slight Overreaction

Wow...I don't even know how I finished this...

Gah, my apologies for it being so short, I just wanted a little drama chapter before the cute (?) pregnant stuff starts. Also, this is one of the odd-out chapters where it's not in Poland's point of view. A good chunk of it's in Lithuania's. But I'm having this story focus more on Poland's growth throughout the entire fic.

Good God, school is killing me. And I really wanna work on some oneshot/twoshots! D:

And oh my goodness! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews for last chapter! They were a lot more than what I initially thought there would be. You guys are so awesome! Love ya!

**Warnings: None, really. Just some drama.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just A Little Mistake<br>_**

**_Chapter 3 - In Which the Lithuanian Has a Slight Overreaction_**

Poland blinked.

"Wh-what?"

Lithuania's hand clenched into a fist. The walls of his mind seemed to crash and shatter from the growing rage at it all.

"Why did you lie to me, Poland?"

Poland gulped.

"Lie about what?"

"Don't you ever do that again."

Poland flinched and took a few steps back.

"Wh-what?"

"You're pregnancy. You lied to me about it."

Lithuania went over to the table and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

Poland stepped forward. "L-Liet?"

"Don't!"

No. No. No. No. No. This could not be happening. This couldn't be happening. THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING.

"L-Liet, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Don't even speak to me right now, Poland." His voice sounded coarse and inhuman—a noise Poland thought that Lithuania was incapable of making. "H-How could you? How could you?" His palms began to sweat and his hands shook.

"I-I just didn't want you to get angry. Liet, please!"

"Anger doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now." He removed his hands from his face and look at Poland with a look of pure indignation.

"L-Liet, I-I'm so sorry! I really am." Tears formed in Poland's eyes. "I-I just didn't want you to freak out—"

"You succeeded at that. What, you think I would leave you for being pregnant?"

Poland bit his lip and tried his best to blink the tears away.

"Yes."

Lithuania refrained from slamming his palm on the table. He got up slowly and stood by the counter, placing his hands on the cool granite and taking slow, deep breaths.

"Why?"

Poland gulped and slowly walked towards Lithuania. "'C-cause, it's, like, a baby and stuff..."

"You think I don't want children?" Lithuania asked.

"W-Well, no...b-but—"

"I-it...It just blows my mind how you think I can be upset about this news. I'm just _so_ much more upset that _you never told me in the first place_! Why wouldn't you have—"

He stopped, as a horrible realization dawned on his face. His eyes lost their anger and turned into swirling pools of hurt.

"Is it...someone else's?"

Poland gasped. "N-No! Liet, how could you _think_ that? I would never _ever_ do anything like that to you!

Please, L-Liet, I'm sorry. I really—"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"B-Because you'd totally get mad! I-I didn't—"

"You didn't trust me."

The words hung over them, as the meaning slowly pressed into Poland's mind. The tension instantly vanished, only to be replaced with foreboding.

"Liet, you can't be serious," Poland said. "Of _course_ I trust you."

"Not enough to tell me you're pregnant with _my_ child."

"B-But I didn't mean it like _that_! I only meant—"

"You don't trust me," Lithuania finished flatly.

Poland's tears were on the verge of spilling over.

"You just. Don't. Trust me."

He walked pass Poland and grabbed his car keys.

"L-Liet, where're you going?"

No answer.

"Liet?"

He opened the door.

"Liet, no! Please don't—"

Poland followed him out, tears falling down his cheeks.

"_Liet!"_

* * *

><p>He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He just needed to get away from Poland and just <em>think<em>.

He went onto E67, the highway that would take him straight across the border. By then, Lithuania's mind had settled, and he could now process his thoughts without much emotion getting in the way. The waves of the wheat fields on the side of the road calmed him.

_Poland's pregnant?_ he thought. _But...how? I'm most definitely sure that he's male. Most definitely. _He shook his head. _Maybe it's just something countries can do. There's no point in finding out why now._

His phone buzzed, and he fished it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Lithuania? Hello?"

_Poland's boss?_ "Um, Mr. President, hello. Is there something wrong?"

"I say. Poland just called me up in tears because you ran out the door. He was crying so hard I could barely understand him—"

"Oh God..."

Lithuania pulled over and turned off the car, putting his head in his hands.

"Is he seriously that distraught?"

"Well..._yes_!" Poland's boss said. "Lithuania, Poland is _in love_ with you. He only refrained from telling you so that you wouldn't leave him forever."

"But I wouldn't!" Lithuania said defensively. "He knows I wouldn't—"

The Polish president sighed. "Just think about it from Poland's point-of-view. Last time he talked to me, before you came back, he sounded so nervous and insecure. He was probably just as freaked out as you are."

"To be honest, I'm not even wondering _how_ it happened. I'm more upset over the fact that he pretended everything was okay and that he lied." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to try to justify his lie to you, but I'm just asking you to step into his shoes for this matter, and then maybe you could see why he did it. Good bye, Lithuania."

"Good bye, sir."

He closed his phone and started his car again. As he was about to drive onto the highway again, his phone buzzed again.

_Who did Poland get to next?_

He didn't even bother looking at the caller ID before flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

"_Lietuva."_

He groaned. "Hi, boss."

"I just got off the phone with Poland—"

Lithuania hit his head on the steering wheel. "Oh no—"

"What on Earth happened? He called me crying and told me to close the Polish border into Lithuania—which I didn't, by the way. Last time you were here, you reported that you and he were on good terms, and that was only a few _hours_ ago."

He sighed. "Poland told you he was pregnant, did he?"

Lithuania didn't even realize that she hadn't replied.

"Poland...is..._what_?"

_Šūdas._

"Umm..."

"How on can he possibly be pregnant? He's a _man_, for Christ's sake! At least, I thought he was. He _is_ rather feminine, isn't he?"

"I really, really don't know," Lithuania said hurriedly. "Like I told Poland's boss, I don't know how this happened, and I really don't want to figure out how. Too many bizarre things have already happened to us countr—"

"Enough about that. It's not what I'm calling for. Why did you run away from him?"

"Because while I was in Vilnius, he originally told me that he had E. coli, which he obviously _doesn't_."

"Oh...I see..."

"Of course, after hearing this, I got incredibly angry and drove out of Warsaw." Lithuania put a hand on his forehead. "Looking at it in hindsight, I _really_ shouldn't have done that. That was so wrong."

"Then, go back to him."

"What?"

"Lithuania, since Poland's in such a vulnerable state, you should go back to him. He really needs your support and love right now."

He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. Blood rushed into his face, and a pit of shame sunk into his stomach.

"I will."

"Good. Now go to him."

"I will. Bye, boss."

"Bye, Lithuania."

Lithuania hung up and turned the car around.

* * *

><p>By the time he reached the house, he was greeted with silence, although he was mentally kicking himself for not calling Poland on the drive over. He placed the poppies he bought as an apology gift on the kitchen table before making his way up the stairs.<p>

"Po?"

He would never have thought the house seemed so empty without a chatty Poland.

"Poland, where are you?"

He pushed open the bedroom door and turned on the light.

Just as he thought, Poland was curled up under the blankets, shivering. His shoulders shook with every breath, and Lithuania could hear his sobs.

"Oh, Poland..."

He strode over to the bed and sat down on his side. He gently ran a hand down the Pole's blanket-covered back.

"Poland, it's me."

A sniffle. The blond turned over to face him. He really did look awful with tears streaks all over his cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

"Liet..."

Lithuania ran a hand through the fine, blond strands. He let them slip between his fingers.

"Poland, I'm sorry," he said. "I really am. I-I didn't mean to react like that. I-I was just—"

Poland shook his head. "N-no, Liet. It's my fault. I shouldn't have lied to you in the first place."

"I know that. But I overreacted. I'm sorry. You need support and care and comfort during this pregnancy." Poland flinched at the word.

"B-but Liet, we _can't_."

"Can't what?"

"We can't take care of a baby. I mean, look at us. We _countries_. We can't take care of a baby on our own. We don't know how to raise kids. I don't even know if this pregnancy can even _work_."

"Who says we can't?"

"We just don't have the time."

"Poland...Poland..."

Lithuania toed off his shoes and socks and ripped off the covers, climbing into bed next to Poland.

"Nnn, Liet?"

He wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled the warm Pole into his chest. Poland had stopped shivering and puzzlingly looked up at him. Lithuania continued to stroke his hair for a few more moments, before pressing his lips to his forehead gently.

"We can make it work," Lithuania murmured. "We can make it all work. Somehow. We just need some time."

Poland nodded, nestling his cheek against Lithuania's heart. "I hope we can," he whispered.

Lithuania tightened his hold on him. He closed his eyes and kissed his forehead again.

"We _will _make it work."

Poland smiled softly. "Liet?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

As usual, Lithuania always waited a moment before replying.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Well, there ya have it folks! Just some small part in or to lead up to the meat of the story! :)<p>

And don't forget to read and review, guys! You're all great!


	4. The Lithuanian Gets on the Pole's Nerves

Yeah...I finished this. 8D Hope you like it! It actually turned out a lot longer than expected, but oh well. It was necessary.

**Warnings:** ...None, really. Shocking, no?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just A Little Mistake<br>**_

_**Chapter 4 – In Which the Lithuanian Gets on the Pole's Nerves**_

The couple's routine didn't really change. Poland would head off to the office, fill out his usual paperwork. Lithuania would typically stay at home unless his boss called him. His work got delivered to him once a week, he holed up in his study for a few hours to get his work done. Everything was normal.

Minus the fact that Poland felt horrible and could vomit at possibly any moment and was carrying their child.

Okay, so maybe their routines tweaked a _little_ bit.

The next day after their argument, Poland woke up to an empty bed and found Lithuania downstairs carrying a huge trash bag and dumping nearly _every single thing in the fridge_.

"Liet, what on earth are you doing?"

Lithuania looked up. "Dumping nearly every single thing in the fridge."

Poland turned his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get sick by eating anything that could possibly hurt you or the baby." He took out an entire six-pack of beer.

"You're actually going to be giving up _beer_, Liet?"

The brunet glowered at him. "And?"

"Sorry, it's just...Isn't beer your _drink_, Liet?"

"You think I can't go nine months without beer?" He dropped the six-pack in the bag.

"I think you _can_, but..."

"I'm swearing off all alcohol while you're pregnant, Poland."

"Why don't you swear off _these_ while you're at it?" Poland went back upstairs and came down carrying a pack of cigarettes. He chucked them in the bag.

Lithuania blinked a few times, not believing what he was seeing. "H-How did you—?"

"Please, Liet. Like, you _know_ I don't like you smoking." He put his hands on his hips. "And you are definitely _not_ smoking while I'm pregnant. Or while the baby's here. Actually, I totally don't want you smoking _period_."

There was a rather tense silence where Poland glared at Lithuania and Lithuania looked down.

"Fine." Quiet determination shone in Lithuania's eyes. "I'll do it. I'll quit."

Poland's face registered his shock. "W-Wha—? You'll seriously—?"

"If it's for the health of the baby, then I'll give up smoking."

"Good. Promise, _Litwo_?"

"I promise."

A few days later, Poland's boss pulled him into his office, handing him a rather large file.

"Eh, boss, what's this?"

"Doctor Kazimiera Tarnowski's file," he said. Poland opened it, flipping through the pages. "Here's everything detailing her background, education, current office address—"

"With all that stuff, you, like, didn't forget to put her _phone_ number in, did you?"

"Of course not. I have her house number on page one, and her office number on page two."

"Hmm." Poland closed the file. He supposed he couldn't make an assumption on Tarnowski just based on her file. "She's sworn to secrecy and everything?"

"Of course." His boss sat down and ran his hands over his face. "I just hope she finds out _how. _Just _how_ this could possibly happen. For God's sake, you're a _man_, Polsko."

Poland sighed. "I know, I know."

"Well, I think that you and Lithuania should make the appointment yourselves. When I talked to Tarnowski, she seemed a little eager to talk to you. A little too eager, might I add."

"Heh." Poland slipped the file under his arm. "I'll call her tonight."

His boss nodded. "Good. Now—" He slid a stack of papers across of his desk. "Let's deal with this Euro crisis."

After those exhausting hours of shuffling through paperwork (why, why, _why_ did he lead the EU through this crisis?), Poland felt like collapsing again as soon as he walked in the house. A throbbing headache started up, and he really wanted to go to bed. Maybe even throw up again. And yell at the smallest thing to upset him.

"Liet?"

Lithuania came out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. "Welcome back, Po. Want some...You don't look so good."

"I feel sick." Poland groaned and started trudging up the stairs, dragging his briefcase. "I think I'm gonna go lie down."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Poland shook his head. "I don't think you can. Oh, can you look through my briefcase for me and take out the manila folder in the side pocket?"

Lithuania nodded and took the briefcase from him, unzipping the pocket and bringing out the folder. He awkwardly ran his thumb on it.

"Liet, you could look through it. It's Doctor Tarnowski's file. It has her contact information and everything."

Lithuania put down the briefcase and opened the file. "We should call her tonight."

"Mmm." Poland was already on the second floor.

He laid down, uneventfully vomited in the toilet, and went back on the bed again. He held the sheets against his chest and gave a shudder. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Minutes later, he heard footsteps and opened his eyes. Lithuania walked into the room. He had taken off the apron and still carried the file.

"I made some dinner," he said. He sat on the bed, putting the folder on the bedside table. "Maybe if you're hungry, you could..."

Poland shook his head, shutting his eyes. "I'm definitely not in the mood to eat now."

"Alright. But you should really start eating a bit more, Po. It's...it's for the..."

The blond rolled over to face him. "The _what_, Liet?"

Lithuania flinched at his sudden glare. "The _baby_, Po. Pregnant wom—people need to eat more to support the ba—Gah!"

Poland had thrown a pillow at his face.

"_God_, I really, like, don't wanna hear that word right now. It totally feels like it's eating _me_!" He huffed and shoved his head in his pillow.

Lithuania sighed and brushed the gold hair with his fingers. "Oh Poland..."

Poland grumbled and pressed his face into his pillow more. "I totally don't wanna be pregnant."

"I know. I know."

He continued stroking his hair for what seemed like a long time, before he spoke up again: "So, about that appointment."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to it." Poland sat up. "We don't really have much of a choice."

Lithuania picked up the phone from Poland's bedside table and opened the file, dialing Tarnowski's number. "I'm starting with her office number," he explained. "It's only five-thirty; she still—Ah yes, good day!" (Poland flopped his head on the pillow). "May I please speak with Doctor Tarnowski?...Tell her that Toris Laurinaitis and Feli—er, _Felicja _Łukasiewicz are calling to make an appointment...She should know who we are. Just connect us please...Alright, thank you."

Poland raised his head and mouthed, _"Felicja?"_

Lithuania held the phone away from his ear and put his hand over the speaker. "I figured it would look weird if we both used male names when we talked to the receptionist," he said. "We don't have to do it around Tarnowski though. He-hello?" He raised the phone. "Oh! Is this Doctor Kazimiera Tarnowski?...This is Toris Laurinaitis and Feliks Łukasiewicz. I trust that the President gave you all the—O-Oh, I apologize. Let me put you on speaker." He pressed a button.

"Hey! I wanna...? Uhh, hello?" Tarnowski's voice sounded bright and young and sweet, like cotton candy. Poland wondered how old she was. "Hey, did you put me on speaker?"

"I did. Poland's currently laying down."

"Ohhh, I see. Hello, Poland. Your boss told me about everything." She gasped. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm talking to _my own country_. This is just so exciting and awesome and—"

"Umm, hello?"

"Sorry, Poland. But, but it's just so _weird_!" she exclaimed. "How could you have gotten pregnant in the first place? I mean, you _are_ a man. It's not like you're transsexual or anything. How? _How_?"

"Aren't you suppose to specialize in _finding out_ stuff like this?" Poland snapped. (Lithuania gasped, "Poland!")

"Of course. But I can't _do_ that without meeting you, Feluś."

He winced. "Wh-why did you just call me that?" "Feluś" made him feel like he was a little kid.

"Feluś? I just thought it sounded a lot more cute than just Polska. Poluśka just...doesn't sound right."

"That technically _is_ my name though," Poland grumbled.

"Poluśka?"

"No, _Polska_."

"What about the appointment?" Lithuania cut in.

"Oh yeah, _that_. I'm not free tomorrow or Friday and—oh wait! I'm free for three slots on Saturday, at nine in the morning and ten and eleven and...Wait..." There was some shuffling and a pen clicking. "We might as well combine all three of them. Who know how long this session might last."

Lithuania nodded. "That sounds good. We're off on weekends."

Poland scowled. "Egh."

"Spectacular! I'll put you down for Saturday." Pause. "Did you guys get my file?"

The blond raised his head. "Yeah..."

"Okay. Oh my gosh, it was _so_ freaky when the president came into my office. I thought that I was getting into humongous trouble or something. But then he told me about what happened to you, and I nearly _fainted_, but I'm _so—_"

"Do you have anything else to say?" Poland demanded.

"Hmm. No!" She giggled. "I'll see you Saturday, then. Oh, and don't worry about being all secretive and using the back door and all of that fun stuff; I got you covered. Bye bye, Feluś. Oh, and Toris too." She hung up.

Poland groaned and rolled onto his back. "Liet, I swear to God, I'm going to punch that woman one day."

Lithuania shrugged. "She is certainly energetic."

"Hmph. Biggest understatement of the year."

* * *

><p>The week ended without any event. Poland's mood considerably mellowed out. He no longer felt like throwing a book at someone's head. But a new feeling rose in him, and he liked this one even less—anxiety. As the days closer to the appointment got shorter and shorter, a sinking pit in his stomach grew and expanded, and by Friday night, he wanted to curl into a ball and forget this whole thing.<p>

It didn't help that that day Lithuania came home carrying ten baby books. _Ten_. They all had pictures of happy smiling babies and mothers who had no problem accepting the fact that they were mothers. Looking at their sickly sweetness made Poland want to throw up again.

He hardly slept that night and it wasn't just because he was sick.

_What if the baby's, like, sick_? He rolled over. _What if there's something wrong with him, and he can't be born?_ He might not have wanted to be pregnant at all, but he couldn't help but be worried for the baby. Why was he even thinking male pronouns in the first place? It wasn't like he knew the baby was a boy or anything...

Saturday morning dawned too early, and they both rose. Lithuania seemed bright with excitement and anticipation while Poland wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed.

"Just imagine, Poland," Lithuania said, serving him scrambled eggs. He had a dreamy tone to his voice, and his eyes had stars. "We could see our baby for the first time today."

"Liet, it's probably, like, not even as big as my fingernail," Poland replied. He poked at his eggs with the fork. He supposed he could eat a _little_ bit.

"So what? We could just _see_ what it looks like. We might even be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl, and we could even name him or her."

"I totally doubt it, Liet."

"We're already a family."

If he thought Lithuania was unbearable during breakfast, the brunet was even worse while driving. He would typically begin with, "So, I was reading yesterday, and apparently..." and then spout off random facts about pregnancy.

"Your morning sickness should die down sometime in the beginning of the second trimester," he said at a stoplight. "Women often say that they're at their best during the second trimester, and that's when they go out and prepare for the nursery and get food cravings and..."

"Some start to feel kicking at around sixteen weeks, others earlier, others sooner, but typically, new mothers mistake movements for hunger pains..."

"Mothers start showing at around the middle of the second trimester. However, if they've had kids earlier, then they might start showing earlier because their uterus is much more—"

Poland turned and faced him, looking more than ready to grab the headrest and start bashing him with it._ "Liet." _

Lithuania jumped and accidentally pressed the horn. He was quiet after that.

Tarnowski had her office in a small two-story business park filled with law firms and other medical professionals. It was only a fifteen minute drive from Poland's house, but with Lithuania it had seemed like an hour.

"She's on the first floor, office number 7," Lithuania read off the directory in the lobby. "Po...?"

"Found it." Poland stared at the incredibly bright yellow door with a gold plaque that read DR. KAZIMIERA TARNOWSKI, OB/GYN, PH.D and a bunch of other titles Poland didn't care to read off.

Lithuania opened the door, and they walked in.

Aside from a sleepy receptionist flipping through pages in a magazine, they were the only ones in there. When they came in, she looked up and put away her magazine, pulling out some glasses.

"Hey there." She took out a clipboard. "You must be Doctor Tarnowski's nine o'clock. Would I be wrong to assume that you're Toris Laurinaitis and Felicja Łukasiewicz?"

"You're right," Lithuania said. Poland stood a little bit behind him, examining some of the books on the racks. He was never good with new people.

"Good." She signed something on the board. "You two just sit down, and I'll call Tarnowski. She'll be with you shortly."

Poland sat down immediately and grabbed a gossip magazine before realizing that he couldn't wear the fashions and threw it aside. No use trying to make himself depressed before noon. Beside him, Lithuania shivered from anticipation, staring at the door next to the receptionist's desk. Poland knew that if he could telekinetically open it, he would.

Not even a minute later, that door burst open. In the doorway stood a woman with black hair in a bob, a rather wrinkled uniform, and this maniacal glint in her blue eyes that could only indicate that she was indeed Tarnowski.

"Oh my gosh, it really _is_ you guys," she squealed. She almost dropped her own clipboard with excitement (_What is it with clipboards?_ Poland thought). "Come in, come in! I've got everything nearly ready."

She led them down a hallway with various diplomas and certificates on the wall. Poland stayed behind Lithuania again; he wasn't entirely sure how he should act around Tarnowski. His current state of nervousness didn't help him.

"So, how've you been?" Tarnowski asked, as she ushered them into a room. "Feluś, how's pregnancy treating you?" She closed the door behind her.

Lithuania sat down on a nearby chair, and Poland lifted himself onto the examining table. "Egh," he replied, both out of truth and because he was still too shy to talk to her.

"Ah. That's typical in the first trimester. I hear that it's awful." She looked at her clipboard and chewed the end of her pen cap.

"Okay, from this information, you're currently six—lemme cross that out—_seven_ weeks pregnant and experiencing the same symptoms as a regular pregnant woman. Weird." Scribbling. "I'd ask you both about your family information, but that won't help much. Toris, your brother's Latvia, and Feluś, your sister's the Czech Republic?"

Nods.

More scribbles. "Okay. Do any of you smoke or drink?"

"I put all of the alcohol in the garbage the day after I found out that Poland was pregnant," Lithuania said.

"And smoking?"

Poland gave Lithuania a disgruntled look. "Liet still does. I threw out his last pack with his beer."

Tarnowski's brows furrowed. "Lithuania, how often do you smoke?" She didn't use his first name this time.

Lithuania seemed to shrink as she focused her attention on him. "J-Just every once in a while. When I'm stressed from work. B-But believe me, I've decided to quit after I found out about Poland."

Tarnowski had a skeptical glint in her eye. "I'm holding you to that, Lithuania. Even secondhand smoke could be detrimental to the baby's health."

Poland had to hold back a smirk and going, "Ha!"

"You're not on any medication or drugs or anything like that?"

"Oh no, of course not," Poland said. "I haven't been on medication in a while."

"What's 'in a while'?"

"A decade or two."

"O-Oh." She put her clipboard down and brought out her stethoscope from around her neck. "I'll just do a quick check of your heart and lungs."

She did and wrote on her clipboard again. "Heart and lungs seem fine, but uhh..." She sat down on her swiveling chair, rolling back to the desk. Her eyes scanned the notes and she pensively chewed her pen cap.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor Tarnowski?" Lithuania said.

Poland gulped. Could she have found something wrong so quickly?

"Please call me Kazia, and...yes, there's something that's been bugging me about this whole thing."

She turned her chair around and stood up. "Poland, when Sobczak gave you the results of the test, did he tell you exactly _where_ the baby was?"

He thought. "Um, no, actually. Why?"

Tarnowski looked at the ceiling, tapping her temple with her pen. "Let me get this straight. You are male."

"...Yes."

"Thus, you have no uterus."

"Yeah..."

"So, where is the baby even growing in the first place?"

Poland blinked, suddenly looking at his belly. He shot a confused glance at Lithuania, who looked just as puzzled.

"If it was just a urine test, then I could easily call it a false positive." Tarnowski began to pace the room, pen on her head. "But blood tests rarely lie. If you're pregnant, you're pregnant, especially since you have the symptoms." She shook her head and muttered too softly for any of them to hear.

She turned and faced them. "This requires an ultrasound, just to see where this baby's growing. I doubt we'd see much at this point, but it's worth trying. Allow me."

She brought them to yet another room, this one a bit darker and equipped with a sonogram and a bunch of other pregnancy gadgets whose functions were lost to Poland.

Tarnowski pointed to the reclining chair. "Sit."

Poland sat. Lithuania wheeled a small seat next to him. Lithuania gently took his hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and Poland shook at his warm touch. His other hand gripped the armrest so tightly he was sure to break it if he wasn't careful.

"Liet," he whispered. "What if something's wrong?"

"Let's not think about that right now, Po," Lithuania said. He lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. Poland wasn't so sure if he said that to pacify Poland or himself.

Tarnowski turned on the machines and swung over to Poland carrying the sensor. She poured some gel on the tip of the transducer and lifted Poland's shirt.

"S-Sorry," she said, feeling Poland shudder as she placed the cold transducer on his stomach. She moved the bright screen so that it was directly in front of her face, sliding the transducer down his abdomen and balancing her clipboard in her other arm.

Lithuania chuckled nervously. "Is there anything in there?"

"Still nothing," she murmured. "Hmm. Either the baby's too small to see, or it's somewhere—_kurwa_—!"

The clipboard clattered to the floor, and she held onto the screen with her free hand, the one carrying the transducer beginning to tremble.

"No, no, no, no," she whispered. "This...this is _impossible_."

"Wh-what is it?" Poland said, his voice laced with panic. "Is everything okay?"

Tarnowski just stared at the screen, completely oblivious. "I...I..."

"D-Doctor Tarnowski?" Lithuania said. "K-Kazia?"

"I..." The doctor shook her head, removing the transducer from Poland's belly so that she could pick up the clipboard.

"Okay..." She sighed and put the sensor back on him, taking some notes on the clipboard. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

* * *

><p>Oh damn, guys. I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger again. Oh well.<p>

**Notes:**  
><strong>"-uś"<strong> - Used as a diminutive in Polish, the equivalent of adding the "ee" sound to a name in English, like "John" and "Johnny"  
><strong>kurwa<strong> - A pretty popular swear word in Polish; literally means, "whore"

Read and review, people! You know how I love reviews~


	5. The Doctor Gives Less Than Happy News

**What's this? Me, actually finishing a chapter in a reasonable amount of time? Gasp!**

**I actually did some research on the possibility of male pregnancies, which is where I got some of the ideas from. Of course, no one has any idea on how a male pregnancy would actually affect the mother, so that's where my imagination came in. I don't want this to be the usual mpreg fic where everything is so dang fluffy and there's just some drama thrown at the end. Nah, I want this fic to have drama, heartbreak, blood, and all that fun stuff, along with mindless fluff thrown in. This chapter was actually pretty fun for me to write. Oh, and I diluted some of Poland's valley girl talk in this chapter because it's pretty tense for him in some parts, and I don't think he'd talk like that in this situation.**

**Anyways, thank you all very much for the reviews on the last chapter. Don't forget to review this one too! I would really appreciate some feedback~ Oh and big thanks to my friend Larxel12 on dA for checking over this chapter for me!**

**Warnings: _There is some mention of abortion in this chapter_, so if you're sensitive to that topic, please keep that in mind as you read this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 – In Which the Doctor Gives Less-Than-Happy News (and Some Happy)<strong>_

Poland gulped and looked at Lithuania, the same expression of dread on his face.

"D-Does it even matter?" Lithuania said.

Tarnowski sighed. "Alright, good news first. You're having twins."

They gasped, and Lithuania wrapped his arms around Poland's shoulders and brought him into a large hug.

"Oh my gosh, Poland!"

"Liet, I can't believe it."

"Think about it. _Twins_. They could be little Polands."

"Or they could be a me and _you_, Liet."

Tarnowski smiled sadly, as they held each other in their joy. Poland heart lifted so high, he forgot about everything else. Not because of the fact that they were having twins, but because he had forgotten the last time he saw Lithuania light up in pure happiness.

"Poland?"

He kissed Lithuania's cheek and looked at Tarnowski. "Yes?"

The doctor's blue eyes shifted towards the screen. "Umm..."

"Ah...right..." Poland's heart went from Cloud Nine to not even in the sky. His hand reached for Lithuania's, and the brunet took it, holding it tight.

"The bad news, Poland, is that your pregnancy is ectopic, meaning the twins aren't in any sort of womb meant for carrying them," Tarnowski explained. She moved the screen so that it faced them. Poland couldn't see much; just two small grayish sacs floating in a sea of gray. Lithuania squeezed his hand.

"The babies' embryos are attached to your abdominal cavity, specifically the membrane lining known as the peritoneum, and it looks like their placentas have attached to your bowel." She traced circles over the sacs with the pen. "If they grow, they could crush and rip your internal organs. If they manage to survive in this environment, giving birth will be like _hell_. No doubt you'll need a C-section and a part of your colon removed, not to mention a whole other host of problems. Your boss told me that nations can't die, but Poland, this could affect your body for _years_."

Any joy lingering in the room was quickly drained, as if someone had stabbed their happiness and let it bleed. Poland just stared at the screen, not believing that those two little babies could cause that much damage. He looked over at Lithuania. The poor brunet seemed to be in a similar state of shock, his face pale, eyes glued to the screen like Poland.

For a while, none of them spoke. Even Tarnowski appeared deflated, just mindlessly clicking the screen and zooming in and out.

Lithuania broke the silence. "What do we do, Doctor Tarnowski?"

"Kazia," she corrected him again. "And I'm actually at a loss here."

She sighed. "Typically with an ectopic pregnancy in a human woman, we have no choice but to..." As she spoke, her voice got progressively quieter.

"But to, _what_?" Lithuania asked.

Tarnowski gulped and whispered, "Abort the fetuses."

The two of them sat there, stunned.

"Wh-what?" Lithuania whimpered. "N-No. We can't do that."

"It's the only way to ensure a woman's survival," Tarnowski said firmly. "Of course, with Poland, he can't exactly _die_ from it—at least from what I've heard—but it may be excruciatingly painful. _Excruciatingly _painful. And...and the babies might not even make it." She sighed and zoomed in one final time.

Poland held his breath. There they were, right in the middle of two little sacs. They looked like nothing; their hands and feet were teeny tiny nubs, heads giant for their bodies. Surely, they couldn't be any bigger than a _peanut_.

"Oh Po..." He felt Lithuania wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"They're not exactly in a uterus, so they're growing in a bit of an awkward position," she continued. "Because of this, they might not even develop properly and could have incredibly serious birth defects. For all we know, they won't live longer than a few days."

"But there's still a chance they'll be healthy," Lithuania said, sounding almost desperate. "There _is_ still a chance, right?"

Tarnowski nodded slowly. "There is. However, I wouldn't count on it. For _both_ babies to live through this pregnancy without _any_ impairments of any kind, I'd say one-in-ten thousand. To be honest, if it were me, I'd get an abortion to save myself heartache." She removed the transducer, the screen forever frozen on an image of the twins.

She looked at Poland. "But it's up to you. If you want to go through with it, then it's fine. But if you don't, that's fine too." She glanced between him and Lithuania. "I'll give you two some privacy to think this over." She headed towards the door. "If you require more time, please tell me and you could spend a few more days thinking about it. I'll be in my office if you need anything." She went and closed the door behind her.

There were a few tense moments where neither of them said anything. Poland stared at his stomach. He didn't want to be pregnant. He never asked for this. He never wanted a baby, much less two. Even if he did want them, he wouldn't know the first thing about taking care of it. The babies would probably be best with another family anyways, if they even survived the pregnancy. If that was the case, why should he even go through the heartbreak of carrying them to term? But it wasn't like he could've had an abortion anyways. After all, he was one of the most Catholic countries in all of Europe. He could never allow himself to get an abortion with a good conscience. But despite being one of the most Catholic, Polish law still allowed abortion if the wom—_mother's_ life or health was in danger, or if the baby would be severely deformed. But—_this was just all too confusing._

"P-Po, whatever your decision is, I-I'll support you," Lithuania whispered. He placed his other hand on top of Poland's. The blond could feel him shaking.

Lithuania's eyes were on the floor, and it appeared that he would cry at any minute. He was becoming _so_ obnoxious when it came to baby stuff. But it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose. No. Lithuania was only doing it because he just wanted to be a _father_.

This wasn't just about him anymore. It was about him and the nation with whom he was going to have those babies. _Those_ babies. The little creatures that he saw on the screen just a few minutes ago, with their little balls for hands and feet and giant heads, and _who knows_? They could be two little Liets or two little Polands or even two little girls with Poland's golden blonde hair and Lithuania's sweet green eyes or—_oh God, oh God, oh God—_

"P-Po? Poland?"

"Huh?"

Lithuania was tugging on his sleeve, his eyes shining. "You were staring off into space."

"Oh." Poland bit his lip. _Jesus_, Lithuania just looked so pitiful like that. If Poland told him the wrong decision, Lithuania would probably break down and cry right there. It would break his heart. And he _hated_ it when Lithuania cried. Poland would just freeze up, and he wouldn't know what to say or what to do. He'd just feel so damn helpless and useless.

"Liet?"

Lithuania looked up at him. "Y-Yes?"

"I've decided I'm going to keep them." Poland smiled softly, wondering what he was condemning himself to. "I know that it might cause a lot of pain, but well..."

Lithuania's face broke out in a wide grin and he hugged Poland again, burying his face in his shoulder. "I-I can't believe you would do this," he said. He pulled back. "W-Wait, are you sure? Like you've said before, you don't think there's any way that nations can take care of children. And what about the pain?"

"We could deal with that later, Liet." Poland cupped Lithuania's cheek. "But right now, I don't think I could live with myself if I got an abortion."

Lithuania kissed him on the lips, catching him by surprise. "I-I still can't believe this is happening to us. _Us,_ of all nations."

"Yeah, neither can I," Poland whispered.

There was a knock at the door.

"Umm, can I please come in for a few moments?" Tarnowski asked. "I forgot my clipboard. I'll just be right out—"

"You can come in, Doctor Tarnowski," Lithuania said.

Tarnowski opened the door, blushing and muttering a small, "Sorry", and rushed to the desk. She grabbed her small clipboard and ran back out.

"Doctor, wait!"

She backed up a bit, just enough to have her head peek through the door. "Yes?"

Lithuania and Poland looked at each other, and Lithuania nodded. "Poland finally made a decision, Doctor."

She leaned forward in interest, pen hand poised. "Yes?"

"I decided to keep them," Poland said slowly. Instinctively, he put a hand on his belly (which was still rather sticky from the gel). "I can't bring myself to do that."

Tarnowski smiled, scribbling without even looking at the clipboard. "I had a feeling that you'd opt out of it." Her pen clicked, and she flipped through a few pages of his file. "Let me just be the first one to congratulate you two," she said, shaking their hands.

"Thank you, Doctor," Lithuania said. Poland nodded. Despite the fact that she had acted extremely hyper, he decided that he liked Tarnowski.

"Alright, time to get down to business!" Tarnowski sat down and spun around in her chair. "So, I actually have no idea _what_ to do to keep you healthy and I'll have to do some research—err, whatever research I can find. For now, we'll just start with the basics." She stopped and unclipped a sheet from the board, starting to write on it.

"No alcohol, no drugs, no _smoking—_" She sharply looked up at Lithuania, and he blushed sheepishly. "No warm baths, no caffeine, no sex—"

"Why would I, like, want to have sex?" Poland grumbled. "I really feel all bloated and _gross_."

Tarnowski laughed. "Oh believe me, Feluś. If your pregnancy is like a woman's and the first trimester pasts, those hormones will kick in _hard_. However, I don't know _if_ sex could affect the babies and we're just going to play safe. No sex. Oh! Eating. You gotta eat a _lot_ more, Feluś. With those twins inside you, you really need to pack on the protein."

Poland groaned. That's right. He'd _get fat_, and he probably would _never_ be able to fit into his cute skirts or little sweaters _ever again_. He shook his head—hopefully, that wouldn't be happening for a _long time_.

He thought of something. "Hey, what about flying? Could I still be able to go to meetings?"

She nodded. "Flying should be fine in the first two trimesters if you're in a pressurized cabin. I would advise against it in the third trimester. Also, I'm going to need to speak to the president about the amount of work you're given. Stress is terrible for both you and the babies, and it won't help you if you have a whole lot of work to do." Poland opened his mouth. "And _yes_, I am aware of your role as President of the European Union. We need to get you into a calm, stress-free environment, Feluś."

Poland sighed. "My boss won't be happy about that."

"Well, don't worry about that. He's going to have to face _me_." She smiled slyly.

"Doctor Tarnow...Kazia?" Lithuania spoke up.

"Yes, Toris?"

Lithuania shifted, almost uncomfortably. "Um, am _I_ involved in anyway? I _am_ the father of Poland's child, so I-I want to help somehow."

Tarnowski's smile grew softer. "You can support Feluś by participating in the pregnancy. You've already started by coming to the appointment. You can be there when the baby kicks, telling Feluś how good he looks. You could cook for him too, and you can spend more time with him. You could read up on—"

"I-I already bought the books," Lithuania said. "I started reading them last night."

"You're already on top of things, aren't you, Toris? Feluś must be very lucky to have you. S-Sorry, I just find it a little sweet that you want to be so involved." Both Lithuania and Poland blushed at that. She wrote something else down. "So...any other questions?"

Poland and Lithuania exchanged glances. "That's seems to be it," Lithuania said. "Po?"

Poland shook his head. "I can't think of anything."

Lithuania stood up; Poland slid himself out of the chair.

"Oh, thank you so much, Doctor Tarnowski," Lithuania said.

Poland smiled a little. "Yeah, thanks, Kazia."

Tarnowski waved him away, blushing. "Oh gosh, it really is nothing. I'd do anything to help my own country. I'll give you guys a call about your next appointment and if I've found any research." She led them out of the room. "_Do widzenia_, you two."

"_Do widzenia."_

When they were almost out of the lobby, Poland heard a almost-galloping sound behind them.

"Wha...?"

"Feluś, Toris, _wait_!"

Tarnowski skidded to a halt in front of them, panting and holding a picture in her hand.

"F-Forgive me, I-I almost forgot." She took a deep breath and handed Poland the picture. "Th-there," she said, smiling. "First baby picture."

"Oh my God, Poland, look." Lithuania looked the picture like it was made of gold. "Our babies."

"Liet, it's our twins," Poland said. He turned his head to the side. "Wait, Liet..."

"Yes, Po?"

"Like, I-I can't find them."

Poland was nearly on the verge of tears when he finally saw them, even with Lithuania and Tarnowski pointing the twins out. On the drive home, Poland stared at the picture in his lap the entire time, and a smile grew on his face. Something warm and comforting started to bloom in his heart while he looked at it, at those two twins born of the affection shared between him and Lithuania. It was maternal love.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>_**  
>Do widzenia<strong>_** – (Polish) Good-bye**

**Oh dear God, that ending is so dang cheesy.**

**Please don't forget to review! I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's! See you in 2012!**


End file.
